Totally Brave and Bold
by jettmanas
Summary: A device with the potential to erase all superheroes has been stolen by a group of villains. But Batman and superspies Sam, Clover, and Alex are on the case. The colorful heroines must work with the Caped Crusader to help avert disaster and show that superpowers aren't always necessary to be a superhero!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Totally Spies and Batman tBatB definitely don't belong to me. :) Doctor Hate is my OC though.

Thanks to ian . cotterill . 56 for the suggestion of this crossover. I watched all of Batman: the Brave and the Bold as a result; a great series. This is my first time writing Batman. I suggest checking out ian's work- it's quite good. Just remove the spaces from the name above (this site doesn't like 'dots').

This takes place after the Owlman episode for Batman: tBatB, but before the season finale. If you've watched it (Mitefall), you'll know why. If you haven't, consider it! This is set after the end of Totally Spies. Of course, I also recommend the Totally Spies series and movie. I've written many fics for TS.

Thank you for giving this story a chance. I thought my previous one was my last, but here we are. Please, enjoy the story!

* * *

 **Gotham City- S.T.A.R. Labs**

The Scientific and Technological Advanced Research Laboratories was a building featuring a large rectangular light grey base, and cylindrical towers of reflective windows with wider, yet squatter cylindrical sections perched upon them.

Inside, a mid-sized neat work area was darkened and quiet. A red flash of light appeared, which formed into a large ankh shape, and a muscular, red-garbed figure with a silver lower body, gloves, boots, helmet and cape stepped out from it. The man walked forward, then was followed by another person, this one dressed in black and resembling Batman. The difference was the distinctive gold owl-like insignia on his chest, dual gold armbands on his forearms, a pair of grey spikes that curved towards his head on each shoulder, and the angular black 'eyes' visible within the white eye holes in his mask.

The cowled intruder walked swiftly to a work table, inserted a small, black rectangular device into a slot near a control panel next to a white blocky safe. A light switched from red to green. He opened the microwave-sized door, then pulled out a black, cylindrical, metallic device the size of a small vase. A pair of handles flanked it, as did a pair of pincer-like parts on the top on either side of the nozzle. Rows of small yellow buttons adorned the central shaft. The man paused to study it with a satisfied look.

He heard a whirring noise, growing louder. The man leapt back into a defensive crouch, while his helmeted comrade floated into the air, and both dodged a pair of Batarangs that impacted into the floor with a resounding clang of iron on ceramic.

"You should still be behind bars in your alternate Earth, Owlman!" said a deep voice from the shadows.

A man in grey, with a wide gold utility belt, and blue boots, gloves, cape, and a cowl appeared from the darkness on top of a large storage container.

"Batman!" Owlman growled. "My new 'friend' broke me out," Owlman said tersely, eyes fixed on his enemy as he slowly inched back, a hand poised over the Oscillator.

"A Phase Oscillator," Batman said, tensed to move. "I'd heard a new one was built and figured it wouldn't be safe. Give it up. I'll see you back in a cell on _this_ Earth."

"No thanks," the villain spat back, holding the device closer to himself. "Too many heroes here. I'm going somewhere where there won't be any to stop me."

"Then I'll just have to stop you here!" replied Batman, who rushed towards him.

Owlman backflipped away from him, shielding the device protectively. The helmeted man vanished in a flash of energy, then reappeared above Batman in the high-ceilinged room, hands surrounded by a red glow. He fired down wide beams of ankh-shaped power, the circular tops originating at his hands. Batman leaped aside to narrowly avoid them.

A short distance away, Owlman looked over the device intently, then pressed a button. A white beam shot out of the nozzle to make a circular man-sized black portal a few feet before him. White energy licked like flames around the portal's border. He quickly entered, finger poised over the Oscillator.

"Time to go, Doctor Hate. Thanks for keeping him occupied," Owlman said with aplomb.

The Doctor stopped blasting Batman, teleported to the portal, and stepped in. Batman, with the press of a button, immediately extended his jetpack wings, ignited the thrusters, and flew to the portal while avoiding energy blasts. He grimaced and plunged through the portal the instant before it vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

**Malibu University Library**

In the rear of the spacious single-story library, three young women finished studying, gathered up belongings, and made their way towards the exit. A short musical ringtone caused a long-haired redhead, dressed in a black sweater and light blue jeans, to pull out a lavender compact and flip it open. The short-haired blonde to her left in a pink long-sleeved shirt and knee-length white skirt leaned in to look at the electronic screen of the faux-compact. A simple black arrow flashed on the screen, directing them to the left.

"Here we go again, Sam," the blonde mused to the redhead.

"Tell me about it, Clover," Sam replied after a moment.

The other girl, who sported short black hair, a large maroon sweatshirt, and dark grey pants, peered at the compact from Sam's right. Her eyes widened slightly, and she looked to her friends. They walked between two well-stocked wooden bookshelves.

"It's been a while," the brunette said in her unique high-pitched voice, looking around to be sure no one was watching.

Sam smiled sympathetically. "It's okay, Alex. We'll be just-"

A trap door swung down below them, causing them to drop and vanish. The door swung into place a moment later. A thin young man with glasses rolled a metal book cart into the area the girls had been, and held out a book to return to the shelves.

"-fiiine!" continued Sam as she and the others plummeted down a long blue slide through a tunnel.

* * *

 **World Organization of Human Protection- Jerry's Office**

The red victorian couch was a stark contrast to the rest of the metallic light-grey office, filled with electronic screens, a high tech desk with a console, and a huge glass door, and windows that offered views of the building's interior. The three young ladies promptly fell from an opening in the ceiling and landed uncomfortably on the couch in a tangle.

An athletically built twenty-something man with brown hair smiled at them.

"Dean?!" the young women all said simultaneously.

"Yeah. Jerry wasn't feeling well enough to do this, so I'm up today," he said with a melancholic tone.

"Oh, I hope he's okay," Sam said, voice laced with concern.

Dean dipped his head minutely. "It's getting tougher, but he's hanging in there."

The girls exchanged concerned looks with each other, and Alex opened her mouth to speak, when the wall-sized screen behind Dean blinked on, showing an office workspace. A black portal with a white energy border appeared, and a few muscular costume-clad men stepped through.

One in black with a cape held a strange device, and darted out of sight of the camera. He was followed by a man in red who floated through the air and fired beams behind him. A third man, in grey and blue with a long, bat-like dark cape, avoided the blasts and chased them.

"It's a comic convention?" Alex asked, lips pursed.

"A movie filming?" Clover offered, an elbow on the couch armrest and her head resting in her hand.

"It's... real, isn't it," Sam deadpanned.

Dean nodded, eyes closed. "Sure looks that way. Downtown Boston, by the way," he said, then lightly shook his head. "You guys dealt with temporary superguys before: your old buddy, Arnold, and Humungo Man."

The girls nodded in response. Dean pressed another button to cause three pink, heart-shaped backpacks to emerge from front of the desk via electric arms, and the spies grabbed their packs.

"But these look like the real deal! From another world, judging by that portal," Alex replied.

"Exactly," Dean said. "So if you'd be kind enough to investigate and help the 'good guy'..."

"My money's on the guy chasing the other ones," Sam said, pointing at the paused screen.

"Yup. And stop those villains," Dean said.

He gestured to the backpacks, which they opened to pull out colorful objects.

"Smoke Bomb Earrings for Alex; just press the button and toss them away from you."

Alex attached them to her ears, hidden in her hair, then stood and zipped up her pack and put it on.

"Ice Queen Perfume for Clover; a classic. Hairband Boomerang for Sam. Press the button on the side to give it target-seeking ability," he continued.

"Ooh, that's a new one," Sam said, noted the button, then fit the white accessory in her hair securely.

The trio pulled out their X-Powder compacts and pressed a button. After a moment, white light shot out of the spies' devices to cover each and transform them into their form-fitting colored spy suits. Clover was in red, with matching long gloves and heeled boots. Sam was in green, and Alex was in yellow. All three had small metal devices at the sides of their elbow and knee joints, and slightly larger clips near the shoulders.

"Laser Lipstick for everyone, and other assorted goodies. And one more thing for Sam," the interim director said with an enigmatic smile.

He motioned her to the desk, and she walked over to him. He placed a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Good luck," he said, holding her shoulders, and gazing at her.

"Aww!" Alex gushed, hands clasped to the side of her face.

Clover, eyes half-lidded, nodded and gestured to them. "Office romance. Cute. Ok, gotta go!" she said in a singsong voice.

Dean cleared his throat, Sam stepped back to her friends, and Dean pressed a button on the console.

"Safe travels!" he said, sighed, and looked down at his computer monitor.

The floor dropped below the female spies, and they flew downwards with a yell.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for all of your support so far.

I'm going with limited perspective for the narration, if that works for you. :)

The next chapter can go up whenever- a week, or even less. Feel free to review; I appreciate it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Truedential Tower - Boston**

Batman was in an office with a grey tiled floor and cubicles, fluorescent ceiling lights, and occasional large potted plants. It was night; no one was on this floor to be held hostage or put at risk. He pursued the villains in the unknown dimension at a steady pace, breathing deeply.

Owlman flung open a stairwell door and dashed in. Dr. Hate looked up, back down to Owlman, formed a large red ankh portal before him, and gestured to his partner.

"Thanks," Owlman said dryly, and slipped into the portal, followed by Hate.

The portal vanished right before Batman reached them, then reappeared high above with a flash. Batman extended his jetpack bat-like wings and flew after them, dodging a few blasts from the Doctor. They exited the stairwell and emerged on a floor with a circular indoor observation area, tall wall-length windows offering a stunning view of the city.

Batman flung a Batarang at the fleeing Owlman, but Doctor Hate blasted it off course. He teleported using an ankh, then reappeared behind Batman and fired off a blast. The energy struck Batman as he was preparing to dodge.

"Gaughh!" Batman yelled, then dropped to the floor on his hands and knees.

Hate, hands brimming with more energy than before, hovered outside of Batman's reach to join Owlman. Batman struggled to raise his head and focused his blurry vision, then looked on in surprise.

In the distance, behind the villains, three colorfully clad young women exited a stairwell door for what must have been the roof. The slim redhead in green quickly removed her hairband, touched the edge of it, and threw it like a boomerang.

Owlman spun around and dodged, as did Doctor Hate. Batman took to his feet and closed in on Owlman. Hate, hands still brimming with power, took aim at Batman.

The sound of something slicing through the air caused Hate to whip his head to the side. The hairband came flying back in a blur and smacked into his helmet with a resounding clang. It lodged itself securely so his eye holes were covered. The shock of the impact caused his blasts to shoot towards the floor near Owlman and Batman, who both narrowly avoided being hit.

"Got a ringer!" Sam exclaimed, and received simultaneous low fives from Alex and Clover, all cautiously watching the villains.

"What?" Owlman blurted out, eyes wide as he met their gazes. "There weren't supposed to be superheroes on this Earth!"

"This Earth?" replied Alex, with a frown. "Oh, the alternate dimension thing again," she said in frustration.

"And we're not superheroes," Clover explained with smile, index finger raised. "We're super _spies_."

"Thanks," said Batman to the spies. "The odds are in our favor now, Owlman," he growled at the villain as he and Alex advanced. Alex swung a side kick at Owlman, which he barely managed to backstep away from.

Sam and Clover dashed over to take down Doctor Hate before he could recover. Still holding the Oscillator, Owlman's free hand went to his belt. He threw down a capsule that filled the area with blinding white light.

Owlman's specially treated eye hole covers protected his vision from the light. Everyone else was forced to squint their eyes closed in discomfort as Owlman dashed to Hate, tapped a button on the Oscillator, and formed a new portal with it.

"I got what I came for. Say goodbye to all other Earths," Owlman taunted.

He looked down briefly to Hate, but noticed that the girls had pulled purple-framed shades from their backpacks. The trio donned them and dashed towards him, no longer bothered by the light. Owlman entered the portal, and it vanished. Hate struggled to remove the hairband lodged onto his helmet, but Batman connected a double fisted overhead blow to the back of his neck that put him down.

The spies looked to Batman questioningly. Satisfied with Hate being unconscious, he turned and looked to them.

"I'm Batman," the hero said to the superspies. "Doctor Hate," he said, gesturing to the floored villain. "Owlman," he continued, sweeping his arm to where the man had vanished. "They're evil counterparts of myself and a hero named Doctor Fate, but from another Earth."

"How many Earths are there?" Sam said, looking dumbfounded at an equally flustered Alex and Clover. They composed themselves and Sam waved politely to Batman. "Sorry. I'm Sam."

"Alex," the yellow-clad young woman added, who leaned forward and studied him curiously.

"Clover," the blonde announced with a pointed look, hand held towards the man.

"Pleased to meet you," he said to them, and gave Clover a handshake.

"We can't have Doctor Hate causing chaos here if there's no way to contain him," Batman mused.

Sam looked to the others and gestured with her palms raised. "Well, WOOHP can hold criminals in containment cells that nullify most powers, but I don't know about this guy."

"WOOHP is the World Organization for Human Protection. We work there, part-time," Clover added with a sly look to Batman.

Batman put a hand to his chin in thought for a moment. He then pulled a cylinder off his utility belt and depressed the button on top. The girls looked at Batman questioningly.

"I put out a call to a friend with the original Phase Oscillator."

A portal identical to Owlman's appeared, and a man similar in appearance to Batman walked through. He wore a black outfit without a cape, and had round, red eye holes in his full mask. He sported large gold shoulder pads, arm, and leg bands, and a gold three-pointed emblem on his chest.

"Thanks for stopping by. Can you drop him off to the authorities in your world?" Batman asked the newcomer with a gesture to Doctor Hate. "And I'm going to need the Phase Oscillator. Owlman's back, and he has his own. We're going to follow him."

The 'Futuristic' Batman merely nodded, handed over the device, then hefted the unconscious villain over his shoulder. He gave a wave to the girls and Batman, then walked back through the portal.

Batman looked over the device carefully, then pressed a few buttons. A black portal appeared, and he gestured to it.

"Time to study this Oscillator at the Batcave to try and track down our villain," Batman said.

The spies looked at the portal uneasily, then with resolution, and walked through, followed by Batman.

* * *

A/N: It took a lot of patience to wait on posting this part til now. Let me know if you're up for two chapters a week or prefer weekly. Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for your support!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm still deciding on whether to put A/Ns at the top, bottom, both, or even not at all! Thanks for reading, and enjoy!

* * *

 **Gotham City- Batcave**

Underneath Wayne Manor, a black portal appeared in the cavernous area near the expansive Batcomputer. The spies stepped through it, followed by Batman. He pressed a yellow button on the Oscillator, and the portal vanished.

A strong-looking brown German Shepherd wearing a dark cowl with white eye holes and bat ears, similar to Batman's, trotted towards the group, sniffing the air curiously. Batman leaned forward to pat his head affectionately.

"Hey, Ace," he said to the dog. "It's okay, they're with me."

Sam and Clover smiled at the unusually-garbed pet, while Alex crouched down and held out her hand for him to sniff. She looked to Batman questioningly, who nodded an approval.

"Good boy," Alex said cheerfully. Then she looked to Batman, "We've got a pet too; a cute pig."

Batman looked at her for a moment with an unreadable expression, then crossed the white ceramic square-tiled floor in the circular work area. His computer workstation curved inwards, forming a semicircular shape. The keyboard had large, colorful buttons, and many large monitors were set into an enormous black bat with red trim.

He eased into his tall red chair with pointy bat ears and tapped a few jumbo-sized orange keys. Ace padded along dutifully after his master and eased down to the side of the chair to rest.

The spies slowly followed, eyes wide and mouths slightly agape. To the far right of the computer, a set of orange panels shaped into a somewhat cylindrical shape grew wider as it reached towards the ceiling. Brown striated stalactites covered the ceiling, and a few stalagmites grew up from the floor, inset with mysterious lime green lights.

"Whoa," Alex said, followed by sounds of assent from the other two.

Clover noticed a huge black car with a design of wild curves and red trim, topped with two blue glass cockpits, and a jet engine in the back. A batwing-like vertical racing fin shot up from the rear of the vehicle. The headlights resembled the white eye holes of Batman's cowl.

Alex marveled at the Hall of Trophies: a green T-Rex, made to scale, a massive penny, held in place by a sturdy base and perched on one of two large archways, and an eerie oversized Joker playing card suspended by cables.

Sam continued to follow Batman to his computer, and noticed a long row of bars along the wall off to the side wall that made up a small prison. Metal stairs with red railings soared up to a catwalk above.

"Mind putting this on that scanner?" Batman's deep voice queried. "Then just push the green button."

Sam blinked to refocus and saw Batman holding the Phase Oscillator towards her with one hand. With the other hand, he pointed to a small machine off to the left and opposite of the computer.

"Sure," she replied.

She grabbed it and walked towards the photocopier-sized device, set the gadget on the scanner bed, and pressed the button. White light enveloped the Oscillator, then faded away.

At his computer, Batman observed the data transferred from it to his monitor. He nodded, typed a bit, and swiveled in his chair to look to the others. Sam carefully picked up the Oscillator and walked back to join him, followed by Clover.

"Didn't want to distract you while you were working," said Clover with a slight smile. "Nice, ah- man cave you have here."

She clasped her hands behind her and stood next to Sam. Batman smirked in response.

"We do the same thing on missions when we get a clue," Alex said, joining them a moment later. "But we usually send it to WOOHP for analysis."

Batman cleared his throat, and gestured to the screen. The spies smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, got a little chatty," Alex said, fidgeting with hands and dipping her head a bit.

"Not a problem," Batman replied. "We've got a trace on Owlman's Oscillator signature."

"Sir, I- oh my," an older man's voice with a British accent interjected.

Everyone turned to see a man in black suit with an open jacket framing a white shirt, and black bow tie. He had a thin moustache and black hair, though it was balding with a few hairs in a comb over.

"I wasn't expecting visitors," the man said as he approached. A pair of steel-grey elevator doors closed behind him.

"Girls, this is Alfred," Batman said with a gesture to the man. "Alfred, they're from an earth without superheroes. We're working together to stop Owlman."

"I see," Alfred replied, white gloved hands folded before him.. "May I offer you ladies drinks or refreshments?"

"No time, thanks," Sam replied, blinking in surprise at the man.

Alex stood before Alfred in thought. "You wouldn't be related to someone named Jerry would you?"

Alfred smiled politely and gave a short shake of his head. "Can't say that I am."

"Well, we work for a guy who looks and sounds a lot like you," Clover said looked at him closely. "Except no gloves and a regular tie."

Alfred looked to her questioningly until Batman rose from his chair.

"Back to the matter at hand…"

All eyes shifted to him, and the girls looked a bit sheepish.

He held his hand out to Sam. She glanced down at the Oscillator she held, smiled, and handed it to him.

"He's back on his own Earth," Batman said.

The girls' eyes widened and their mouths shrank to thin lines. Sam and Clover quickly composed themselves, and Alex adopted an overly-casual expression, arms folded.

"Oh sure. We have our own rooms at our place," she said knowingly with a nod. "This guy has his own Earth," she added with a wave of her hand.

Batman looked from her to the Oscillator and pressed a few buttons.

"Owlman's Earth is like any other, except the heroes on this Earth are villains over there, and vice versa," Batman said, and pushed one more button to cause a portal to appear. "We'll have to be ready for him gathering reinforcements. And he may be searching for a way to upgrade his Oscillator to eliminate other Earths besides yours."

The spies looked from him in stunned silence to each other. Sam tensed in reaction, a fierce expression on her face.

"Then we need to hurry!"

Batman, Alfred, Alex, and Clover looked to Sam in agreement, faces set in determination.

* * *

A/N: From now, I plan to post twice a week. I appreciate your support!


	5. Chapter 5

**Earth 23- Hall of Injustice**

The steel grey interior of the hideout was a mostly bare, blocky, more spartan version of the Hall of Justice on Batman's Earth. Simple balustrades spanned second floor walkways, and tall square pillars rose to the ceiling. A network of large rectangular skylights, some with a convex semicircular design, offered views of the turbulent dark clouds above.

Owlman sat at his spacious bronze-hued desk. Its top was the same general shape as the curved Owlman icon, and the Oscillator lay before him.

Opposite him was a man in a blue short sleeved top and pants. The man stood with his black gloved arms crossed, seemingly unimpressed. He tilted his head, covered by a bird beak-like cap, and his eyes were obscured by a black mask with white eyeholes.

The other man seemed even more displeased. His cowl and bodysuit were red, and his boots and gloves were black. A wide upside down black V-shaped design covered his torso. He sighed and looked to Owlman warily.

"How is this going to be any different than last time?" the man in red muttered.

The blue-clad man looked from him to Owlman. "Yeah. And didn't you lose Doctor Hate already?"

Owlman leaned forward and eyed the others in silence for a moment.

"Because this time we're eliminating all Earths except one without any superheroes. Blue Bowman. Dyna-Mite. I'm paying you both double your usual fee." He paused a moment in thought. "Doctor Hate was just a pawn."

Bowman huffed in annoyance and clenched his fists. "Are we pawns too?"

Dyna-Mite gave a noncommittal sound and pursed his lips when a hulking figure emerged from the shadows from behind Owlman's sleek desk. He was barely visible, save for his intense yellow eyes with red pupils.

"Though it pains me to work with humans-" an exceedingly aggressive voice rumbled. "We already have the hero-less Earth's data in the Oscillator thanks to Owlman's trip."

A giant hand put a black metal box on the desk. The mysterious man then deftly grabbed the Oscillator and set the back end of it to click into place into a circular connection point on the box's top.

The dark figure pulled in a deep breath with a faint whistle of air. "The final steps are to infuse the Oscillator with enough infrasound to eradicate all other alternate Earths. And to release that power from an extremely high point with a powerful electrical source."

Bowman and Dyna-Mite looked to each other, then to Owlman and the mysterious figure in wonder.

"It's beyond the comprehension of humans, but my superior intellect has made this possible," he boasted, rising a bit taller. "Our first stop is to a power source in my Earth's Gotham. Though it is the Earth where Batman resides, I will ensure he no longer troubles us again!"

Owlman rose, eyed his two hired men, and operated the altered Oscillator to form a portal, and the others moved to enter.

* * *

 **Gotham City- Batcave**

Batman pushed a button on his Oscillator, but before he could continue, an electronic alarm sounded on his Batcomputer, accompanied by large red text proclaiming 'Alert'.

Everyone turned in surprise, Batman lowered the Oscillator, then strode to his computer and tapped a keyboard button. The alarm and text message ended, and Batman reviewed the incoming info grimly.

"Change of plans," he said tensely. "I've picked up a Phase Oscillator portal just now in Gotham."

Alex looked surprised, then relieved, hands on her hips. Sam and Clover wore similar expressions.

"Wow, good thing we didn't leave earlier!" Alex said.

"I've got to get there, fast," Batman said, and dashed to the Batmobile.

He hopped in the driver's seat and pressed a button to cause the engine to roar to life.

"Shotgun!" the girls called out in unison, dashing to the passenger side.

"You three can stay here. Not enough room in here," Batman said, glancing at them.

His eyes widened slightly when he saw modest-sized tapered steel-grey wings extend from the sides of Alex's and Sam's backpacks. Thrusters shot fire out of the bottom of each, not affecting them thanks to their catsuits. Sam gave a satisfied smile to him.

"Or we could follow you by jetpack!"

"I can still take shotgun," Clover said hopefully.

Batman thought a moment, looking from the girls into the darkness far ahead, towards the cave's exit.

"Follow me!" he replied, then shot down the man-made path.

Clover's expression fell, but she quickly shook it off and extended her jetpack wings and ignited the pack's flame.

The spies blasted off and followed a safe distance behind, yet close enough to keep sight of the car. Alfred and Ace watched them go, then the man gave a nod to the dog before returning to his duties.

* * *

A/N: In the Scooby-Doo & Batman: The Brave and the Bold movie, Mystery Inc. and Scooby all fit in the Batmobile. However, the Batman: BatB series never shows the car having more seating space than for one other person. For purposes of this story, I went with that. :) Thanks for your support!


	6. Chapter 6

**Downtown Gotham**

The Batmobile weaved through the mild traffic. Dark buildings of varying heights flashed past the girls as they flew via jetpacks through the odd dark red sky. Cool air whipped by as they kept pace with the speedy car.

"I'm glad we're working with him on this," Alex said loudly, eyes focused ahead.

"Yeah!" Sam replied, long hair whipping behind her. "I get the feeling he's been through as much as we have. Maybe more."

Clover gave a slight nod. "And he's seriously hot. Loaded…"

Sam's eyes met Clover's briefly. "And a genius! And a lone wolf vigilante…" Sam added.

Both girls' eyes sparked dreamily.

"Guys!" Alex called out, catching their attention and pointing below. "I totally agree. But we're here!"

The Batmobile was parked in a lot, and Batman was already approaching a huge, squat grey two-story building from the side, out of the glare of the streetlights. The girls landed behind him and shut off their jetpacks. After a short walk, Batman fired his Batarang grappling hook vertically and retracted himself up to land high above on the roof. The spies reignited their jetpacks, then flew up to join him.

Once they reached the skylight, Sam brought out her Laser Lipstick, while Batman pulled out a bat-shaped device and a yellow cylinder from his belt. Batman smiled and arched a cowl-covered brow. Sam grinned sheepishly and returned her gadget to her pack.

"After you," she said, hands held before her, and watched attentively.

Batman nodded, attached the bat-shaped device to the glass by suction, then pressed the top of the yellow cylinder to ignite a laser and cut a large hole in the glass. He lifted the glass with the powerful suction of the bat-shaped device and placed it on the rooftop by his feet. He pressed a button on the device, the suction stopped, and he stashed the gadget.

"Nice," Clover remarked.

Batman motioned for the girls to go through first. Jetpacks ablaze, they each moved through the skylight into the building. Batman shot a Batarang grappling hook into the rooftop near the skylight, then leapt through the hole. The rope attached to the Batarang held firmly as he lowered himself to the floor. He pressed a button on a cylinder attached to his belt, then looked to the others.

"Electronic signal scrambler," he explained. Now we're invisible to security cameras."

The girls looked at him in admiration. He then pressed the button on his grappling device, and the Batarang embedded in the rooftop popped out. The rope retracted, and the Batarang returned to the base of his device. Batman took point and moved through the large white-walled atrium. Office doors peppered a wall nested under a second-floor walkway with a glass protective barrier.

The girls followed closely as they made their way past tall pillars and a few orange-red cubicles. The quartet emerged in a mid-sized circular front lobby. There were a few couches and coffee tables, and a wide front desk, manned by a grizzled security guard with a beard. His partner was a younger, taller man with arched brows. The latter observed monitors on his desktop console, then typed a bit. Batman and the spies backtracked to be sure they were out of range of the guards' sight and hearing.

"We need to get to the hallway near that desk," Batman said. "There's no cover to sneak past them. Plus we don't know if they're with Owlman."

Sam gave him an intense look. "And we don't want to risk a scene so Owlman can escape."

She pulled out her compact and glanced to her teammates.

"How about some disguises?" she asked.

Batman looked curiously at Sam, and the spies tapped fingers to their compacts. Three bright lights covered each, accompanied by a quiet musical sound effect. Sam's green catsuit was now a large white lab coat, black slacks, and matching shoes. Her hair was in a bun, hidden under a hat, and she sported a large orange moustache. Alex and Clover wore dark blue security outfits identical to the guards', their hair mostly tucked beneath their hats as well.

"The classic stache," Clover said, stifling a chuckle.

Alex grinned and Sam worked to keep a straight face, then composed herself.

"Impressive," Batman said, looking to each of them as a ghost of a smile passed over his stoic features. "I'll slip by when they're occupied. Try to join me after."

"You got it," Sam said in a lower tone, attempting to mimic a man's voice.

She walked across the tiled floor towards the hall opposite them, raising her hand in greeting to the security guards. Clover and Alex emerged into the room soon after, causing the older guard to look at them suspiciously. The girls neared the hallway entrance Sam had gone through when the man waved them over. They nodded in greeting to the guards and joined them in front of their desk.

"Haven't seen you before. New?" asked the older guard.

"Yup. You can tell, huh?" Clover said, amiably.

Batman, noting that the spies blocked the view of the lobby, left his cover and crossed the room quickly and silently. The older guard blinked and tilted his head slightly, but Clover simultaneously moved subtly to obscure his view of the hero.

"Good to meet you," the younger guard said, eyeing Clover and Alex with interest.

"Likewise. We're going to check on things down here," Alex replied, angling her head towards the hall entrance ahead of her.

The older guard hesitated, then nodded. Alex started to walk off, and Clover gave the men a spry two finger salute.

"Let's keep alert," Clover said, "I heard some villains might pop up tonight." Clover started to walk off, then turned with a thoughtful look. "But if they do, let's hope Batman does too."

She followed Alex down the hall and the guards looked to each other in consideration.

After passing through a spacious doorway a ways off from the lobby, Batman edged forward and looked to the right down a long hall, spotting faint red lights hovering in the lower-lit distance.

"Someone beat us here. Something's there. Likely drones, protecting something," he said quietly. "Don't rush in yet. We need a plan," he cautioned.

He looked to them warily, curious if they would listen, or run off on their own like some of his allies in past situations.

The three of them used their X-Powders to revert to their spy outfits.

"We'll use these," Sam said, and held out a lavender tube of lipstick.

Clover and Alex had theirs out as well. Batman narrowed his eyes slightly, a Batarang gripped firmly in each hand.

"I take it they're not just for beauty care," he said wryly. "I'll aim low. You aim high."

All three girls nodded, and Batman whipped around the corner, running in a low crouch. A small group of drones became visible as he approached swiftly, firing laser blasts. Weaving through their fire, he let Batarangs fly with perfect accuracy into the two lowest drones, causing them to explode.

The spies flew via their jetpacks, lipstick tubes aimed forward while avoiding their ranged attacks. Each of the girls lasered a drone to stop them, then cut off their packs and landed. The black drones lay on the floor in a pile of wreckage, emitting electricity. Sam looked at one of the machines with a troubled frown.

"That's the same emblem as the one on that owl guy's outfit," she noted to the others.

"Precisely," replied Batman, and looked at her. "He tried to stall us, but we're going to stop whatever he has planned."

Batman walked to the drone pile, then flourished a yellow tube from his belt. He pressed a button on the mini-extinguisher to shoot out a small, yet effective foam spray to douse the growing fire, then approached the double doors behind it.

"Right on," Alex said cheerfully and started to follow him. She noticed Sam had a pleased look and was gazing into space. Clover, meanwhile, shot a nonplussed look at Sam.

"He said 'precisely' to me," Sam said with a sigh.

Clover waved a hand in front of Sam's face, getting her attention.

"Hellooo," the red-clad spy said musically, hands on her hips. "Remember Dean? I'm the only one here not dating someone currently."

Batman, wearing a neutral expression, put a finger to his lips and gestured for them to join him. Clover gave an amused look to Sam, saluted Batman, then dashed over to him in a blur. Sam shook her head slightly, then joined them.

An electronic keypad was set into the wall beside sturdy grey windowless doors.

"I've got just the thing," Clover whispered, and snapped her fingers.

She opened her backpack and pulled out her pink Multifunction Charm Bracelet. She put it on, and pressed a red button. A small rod extended from it into the narrow slot in the metal plate on the wall-mounted device.

A light electronic beep rang out, and the doors unlocked and opened automatically. Batman nodded at her, and Clover grinned in return. He crossed the doorway threshold, followed by Alex. Sam squinted at the still-grinning Clover, clamped a hand on her forearm, then pulled her through.

The group silently moved into the circular testing area, surrounded by computer workstations with black office chairs. In the center of the room was a tall four-sided metal tower, possibly an experimental power source, brimming with energy in the dimly-lit room.

Clover warily glanced at it, then resumed watching behind Batman and the spies as they advanced.

"So you've followed me even here, Batman," a deep voice called out.

"Owlman, show yourself!" Batman bellowed.

A pair of arrows whizzed from above a workstation, fired by a blue-clad man in a mask. Batman and the spies scattered and dived clear, but the arrows contained explosives that flung the heroes through the air. Batman somersaulted and managed to land on his feet.

Sam, flying headfirst, hit the floor with her hands, then flipped to land in a crouch. Clover and Alex tucked and rolled into safe landings as well. The attacker already had another arrow ready.

"Red, yellow, and green. Who are you supposed to be? The Traffic Light Girls?" quipped the archer.

The spies glanced at each other in surprise, then back to the man.

"That's- actually a pretty good burn," Clover admitted with a focused look.

She moved subtly in tandem with Alex as she spoke to try and flank him. The man noted their movement with a smirk.

"Blue Bowman," Batman growled. He tossed a Batarang, but Bowman's arrow flew straight into it.

Alex shot her Bungee Belt to try to ensnare the archer, but he backflipped out of range, grabbed the metal cable, and yanked her forward. She flipped forward with a squeal of exertion, and her heeled boot crashed down where he'd been a second before.

"Whoa! Feisty!" Bowman shouted. "A little help now!"

A man in a red outfit with black gloves and boots, a red cowl, and a black cylindrical firearm appeared out of thin air in a crouch directly before Batman. He shot a large white bolt of energy into Batman's chest, and the hero groaned and fell to the floor, unmoving.

"Batman!" Sam cried, her Laser Lipstick aimed at the new villain's weapon.

But the man vanished again. Sam moved ahead cautiously, and briefly noticed Clover and Alex dodging blade-tipped arrows while they tried to close in on Bowman.

A muscular arm wrapped around her neck, and the red-clad man pointed his blaster at the side of her head with a smile.

"Gotcha, girlie," he said. "You two! Put your hands up!" he directed to the others.

Clover landed a kick that stunned Bowman, and Alex managed to palm strike him from behind, though he blocked it with his quiver. Both spies stopped and turned to see Sam's predicament, then raised their hands slightly with looks of dismay. Bowman supported himself heavily with his hands on a desk.

"Okay! Don't hurt her," Alex cried out frantically.

"I'm sorry, guys," Sam said somberly.

The doors parted and a gigantic figure shrouded in shadow walked in. He emerged into the light; a gorilla with shaggy black fur, carrying a thick cable. A scowl of contempt was etched on his face.

"Another one?" mused a stunned Clover. "And this one's-"

"The brains of this operation, human," he interjected, then looked to Batman in distaste. "I should've been the one to defeat Batman. No matter."

He grabbed Batman by the cape, pulled him to the generator in the room's center, then slammed him into it with a ferocious impact, causing the hero to grunt in pain. The spies winced in sympathy, hands moving forward reflexively in surprise.

"Hurry!" the ape called to the others, then quickly wrapped the cable around the metal tower, poised to tighten it completely.

The red-clad man blasted Sam, then the other spies, and all three cried out in shock. Bowman, the man in red, and the gorilla set the spies down in sitting positions against each of the other sides of the tower. The gorilla pulled the cable up and secured it with a click, then tapped the keypad on the terminal of the tower. It hummed ominously with increasing energy.

* * *

A/N: If you enjoyed, I hope that you favorite, follow, and review. Thanks to all who've supported this so far with your reviews: csgt, Aurora Nightstar, All the Real Numbers Symbol, capm, Boris Yeltsin, and ian cotterill 56. Look forward to the next part soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Batman raised his head in pain to take in his surroundings, and the spies made small noises of discontent, eyes closed. Batman watched as Gorilla Grodd filled the Oscillator with power from the very conductor he and the spies were strapped to.

"Let's go! These humans will be fried. Time to finish the plan," the ape said, then left the room, followed by the man in red and Bowman, who lingered near the door.

The archer walked back towards them and looked at the spies, conflicted, then turned his head back to the door with a frown.

"Hey, can't I keep one of them?" he pleaded, then looked down to Clover.

"Get over here, you buffoon, or I'll seal you in with them," the ape ordered from just outside the exit.

Bowman's eyes widened, then he turned around and ran back out of the room.

"Okay, who can reach a gadget?" Sam asked in a shaky voice.

The humming from the generator increased, and electrical currents sputtered off its outer casing at irregular intervals. All four heroes struggled to move their hands, though their arms were bound securely to their sides. The electrical power continued to increase frighteningly, and they desperately increased their efforts.

Batman tapped a button on the palm of his hand to cause a tiny compartment to open on the underside of his glove. A small tube landed in his fingers, and he turned it upwards, positioning it carefully, then pressed the side to cause a laser to ignite.

He sliced through the cable at an angle that kept the intense beam from hitting himself, then shut it off as the severed cable dropped to the floor. He and the girls were up in a flash, then ran for the sealed doors as the electric currents surrounding the tower increased in size and frequency.

The spies used their Laser Lipsticks on the door to no effect, while Batman pressed the center of his belt buckle. He then popped out the wings on his bat-winged jetpack, thrusters ablaze.

"Lasers aren't strong enough for this door?" Clover exclaimed.

She aimed at the wall, gritting her teeth, and the laser failed to cut through it as well. Alex aimed for the floor, but her laser couldn't cut through. Sam angled a beam to the ceiling, then moaned in frustration when it too remained intact.

"What is with this room?" she lamented. Alex and Clover looked to her in agreement.

"Not to worry. I called a friend. Get ready to fly," Batman said tensely.

They shut off their lasers and looked to Batman in hope.

A thunderous crash caused part of the ceiling across the room to blow inward, debris raining down. The night sky peeked through a bit of smoke above. The spies ignited their jetpacks and flew close behind Batman, mindful of the electrical spikes from the nearby generator.

They flew out into the fresh air, and the girls caught their breath. The metal tower in the building below wildly shot electricity in various directions. It culminated with a white flash that filled the room. Shortly after, the lights below went dark, and smoke drifted up through the hole.

"That was intense!" said Alex, shoulders slumped while still hovering in midair.

Clover and Sam looked to her and made sounds of assent. Clover then turned to Batman.

"Thanks!" she said, latching onto Batman's arm. "My hero!" she added, smiling broadly.

"What about me?" a young man's voice inquired.

Everyone turned to see a slim man covered head to toe in a blue and black bodysuit. He had red goggle-like eyes with yellow rectangular pupils and a white mouth area that could alter its shape. Twin jet booster rockets protruded from wings on the back of his metallic armor, keeping him aloft.

Curved objects that resembled beetle antennae protruded up from his shoulders, and shorter ones that resembled legs curved around his torso. His 'hands' changed from twin blue metallic blasters to normal hands and arms covered in black. His legs were covered in blue armor, with a two-toed claw design to each boot.

"Thanks for blasting that hole in the roof," Batman said to the man. "Spies, this is Blue Beetle."

Sam smiled at him, "Nice save. Thanks. I'm Sam."

"N-no problem," Beetle replied a bit flustered.

"Clover," the blonde said, then gave a small wave.

"Alex," the brunette said. "We're from the Earth without superheroes."

Sam breathed out deeply, still shaken by the blast from the weapon and close call after.

"What was all that about?" she asked everyone. "Just a trap?"

"That, and likely a way to power up the Phase Oscillator," replied Batman. "We need to figure out their next move before it's too late."

He looked to the side, and Clover finally released his arm with an embarrassed look. He then noticed Alex, who studied her lavender compact intently. She handed it to Batman, who looked mystified.

"Hm-" he started.

"You look fine, Mr. Batman," she said cheerfully. "That dot on the screen is that archer dude. I slapped a tracker on his quiver-thingie." She pointed to the X-Powder, then flashed a peace sign. "You can borrow this."

Batman blinked at her in surprise and looked down at the gadget to see a black screen in place of a mirror. On it was an iconic overhead view of the neighborhood, and a retreating red dot.

"Good work. Thanks," Batman said.

He pressed his belt buckle, and a torpedo-shaped jet appeared from below with a whoosh. On its bat-like wings were tapered cylinders with light blue light shining from within. It had the same eye-like headlights in the front and tall vertical fin in the rear as the Batmobile. Batman flew above the cockpit, and the blue glass slid open. He switched off his jetpack, retracted the wings, and landed inside.

Sam brought out her X-Powder, and Clover and Alex flew alongside both sides of her.

Sirens rang out in the distance, slowly increasing in volume. The Batplane blasted off, followed by the spies and Beetle.

Clover pressed a button on her X-Powder, then held it to her ear.

"Nice jet," she said pleasantly.

"Thanks," Batman replied. Clover's voice came from Alex's X-Powder attached to his control panel to keep it from moving. "I changed the Batmobile into jet form. We're going to need it," he explained.

"Wow," Clover voiced with approval, fighting to stay focused on the numerous buildings of varying heights they passed by.

"More importantly," cut in Sam over her X-Powder, "who were those guys?"

"Blue Bowman and Dyna-mite are evil versions of heroes from my world. Dyna-Mite can shrink or grow at will. That's how he appeared out of nowhere," Batman said, eyes peering ahead. "The ape is Gorilla Grodd, a villain from my world."

Sam hummed in understanding, then called loudly over the rushing wind to Clover.

"I like that we have two superheroes on our side for this one!"

Clover's eyes flicked to the side for a moment, and she gave a slight smile and nod.

"But let's not fuss and fight over Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome. At least until after, okay?" Sam finished, eyes forward.

Hair rippling about in the wind, Clover thought for a moment.

"Yeah!" she replied, brows set in determination. "No rookie mistakes on this one."

Off to the left of the spies, Beetle fought valiantly to keep looking forward, but felt his attention pulled to the beautiful trio. They seemed just as good as flying at he did, maybe even better.

Alex glanced over at Beetle, then her eyes widened.

"Beetle, look out!" she called over.

The hero was looking at her dreamily until her change of expression. His head whipped forward, only to smack face-first into a billboard. He slid down the Gotham Art Museum ad like a giant insect and landed on the rooftop below that was supporting it.

Alex let out a surprised gasp and peeled out of formation to land on the rooftop beside him and help him back up by giving a hand.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Ugh," he responded, still reeling a bit. He shook it off, then smiled; his mask surprisingly allowed his expressions to show through. "S-sorry about that. Thanks," he said.

"No prob."

She released him, satisfied he was unhurt.

"I'm glad Batman didn't see that," he said in relief. "We'd better catch up," he added, firing his jet blasters up.

Alex made a sound of agreement, and the two took off to catch up.

In his jet, Batman's eyes flicked to the red dot, noticing it had stopped at a familiar location.

* * *

A/N: Thanks once again for your support with the story so far. Hope you're all doing well!


	8. Chapter 8

**Wayne Tower - Gotham City**

The tower was a wonder of steel and glass. At over 1,000 feet tall, it was the second tallest building in the city, and was one of the tallest in the country. A giant neon white 'W' of Wayne Enterprises lit up the night sky, the shape resembling a Bat-Signal. The structure's name was in smaller letters below the W, and twin observation decks shot out diagonally from either side.

A black helicopter hovered just above a deck, and two figures dropped out, each laden with gear. The chopper moved over to the other deck and landed. The engine cut off, and the rotor blades slowed.

On the left observation deck, Grodd held the black box with the Oscillator. He attached a long cable to one side of the box, and held out the flat, bulky end of the long cable to Owlman. He took it from Grodd, eyes narrowed.

"At this height, combined with the electric current of that wretched logo, the Oscillator's powered up state from that lab, and the genius of my device to bring it all together…" Grodd proclaimed grandly.

Owlman scowled at him in irritation. Grodd's mouth tightened to a line and he gestured absently.

"Just attach the cable to the W," he said flatly to Owlman.

"I won't bother arguing with you about leadership," Owlman said in a clipped tone. "Our shared goal is too important, and time's short."

Grodd eyed the man slyly. "Yes, _our_ goal. Wise...for a human," he noted.

The gorilla hunched over the keypad that jutted out from a side of black box, focused on pressing the keys with his massive fingers. Owlman, holding the cable, walked to the edge of the railing, hopped over it, and landed on top of the logo, ready to slap the magnetic end to the steel below his feet.

A blast of laser struck the end of it with a high-pitched zapping sound, knocking it from his grasp. The cable end clattered to his feet, not yet attached flush to the surface. Clover cut off her Lipstick beam, then flew higher and aimed towards Grodd's device as she neared the observation deck. Sam and Alex were right behind her. The ape countered with blasts from his own boxy white laser blaster.

"Oh no you don't!"cried Alex, who tossed her pair of spherical earrings to the rooftop at Grodd.

They exploded with a loud whooshing sound, smoke obscuring Grodd. Loud coughing and angry muttering was heard from within the cloud, but the loud noise of a helicopter's rotor blades caused the spies to turn in surprise. It blew the smoke away, and Bowman leaped out to land on the deck, firing an arrow with a blue cylinder at the end. Concentric waves shot forth, causing the spies' jetpacks to stop functioning.

"Whoaa!" all three of them cried in alarm.

Clover landed in a crouch on the observation deck. Sam managed to grab hold of the railing as she fell. Alex fell from further away and started to scream, but hit her heart-shaped belt buckle to cause it to shoot up to the railing near Sam. The buckle wrapped around railing, held in place magnetically.

Alex swung down towards the building and hit a giant shatterproof window with both sturdy boots, bending her legs with the impact. She then retracted the cable to rise up towards the deck, wind from the chopper blowing her hair about.

"How'd you find us, sweetie?" Bowman asked Sam, and fired an arrow.

She gasped and swung to the side, and it narrowly missed her, deflecting off the railing. She exhaled out heavily from the close call, eyes fixed on Bowman.

"We put a tracking device on your quiver. And we're crashing your party," she added.

The superspy pulled herself up before Bowman could aim another arrow. She aimed a Laser Lipstick shot at his bow, clear of his head, splitting the weapon in half. Bowman recoiled slightly, then held both halves as dual melee weapons.

A legion of black drones, identical to the ones at the lab, lifted up into view, guns aiming at various heroes. Beetle morphed his hands into ten finger blasters, picking off a number of drones with light blue laser blasts. A few drones tried to strafe Sam, but Beetle brought both hands together to form a large blue and black shield. He flew in front of the shots, arms outstretched, and deflected the enemy fire in time.

"Whoa! Thanks!" Sam said.

Beetle nodded, eyes trained on the remaining drones that had taken evasive action.

His shield morphed into a giant blaster that decimated scores of drones. The Batplane soared nearby, and missiles spiraled off from the jet and annihilated the remaining drones. The jet then veered in a sharp turn with a roar of its engine to prepare another pass.

A ways off, Grodd fought for visibility and breath as the last of the smoke cleared, and Clover saw the helicopter closing in. She shot her Laser Lipstick at the back rotor blade, causing a small fire and plume of smoke to appear. Dyna-Mite struggled with the controls to land.

The chopper spun downwards away from the building and out of sight. Beetle caught sight of it and chased after the helicopter. He formed a large blue mace over a hand and sent it through the side window of the chopper to knock out the villain. The hero grabbed hold of the chopper's fuselage and fired off his jet rockets in reverse to safely guide it down to the street far below, the area surrounded by a few police cars.

Back at the top of the tower, Batman set autopilot on his jet and leaped from the cockpit to glide towards Owlman. He flung a pair of Batarangs, but the villain tossed his own gold projectiles, similar in appearance to the emblem on his chest. All four weapons collided with each other in midair with a clang. Batman ended his descent and swung a lunging kick at Owlman, who jumped back the moment before it struck. Both stood on the solid, connected top of the iconic W, fists raised.

"This interdimensional escapade ends now, Owlman," Batman said.

With a shout, Owlman swung devastating punches at Batman's head and body. The hero could scarcely keep up with dodging and blocking each of them. Batman stepped backwards, mindful of his limited space, then jumped to the right, off the side of the building, and sprung back with a mighty right cross.

Owlman ducked expertly, but had to defend Batman's follow-up flurry of punches and knee strikes. His thick gold armbands on his forearms gave him extra defense while guarding, and he nimbly lunged into a low sweep kick that Batman jumped over. Batman dashed to grab the cable, then swung it to ensnare Owlman's legs before he could react.

"I won't let you destroy those other Earths," Batman said.

The villain grimaced, shifted his legs to slam the magnetic cable connection to the surface below him, then worked to free himself. Just as Owlman untangled himself, Batman landed a strong left uppercut to stun him. Power flowed up the cable to Grodd's device, causing it to hum and emit white light through the Oscillator.

Owlman staggered a bit from the effect of Batman's blow, but shot a grappling hook up to the observation deck railing, then pulled himself up by retracting the cable. Batman readied his laser cutter to sever the cable, but Owlman tossed an Owlarang from above, striking the gadget. Batman dropped the device off the side of the building, frowned, then used his own grappling hook to reach the deck above to avoid being an easy target.

"You're too late!" Grodd bellowed to Batman, Sam, and Clover. "Now all Earths except the Gorilla Earth will be annihilated," he said with a grin. He tapped on the Oscillator's keypad and a black portal formed nearby for his escape.

* * *

A/N: Thanks very much for continuing to support the story. One more chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

"Gorilla... Earth," Sam parroted, wearing an exasperated look, mirrored by Clover.

Owlman clenched his fists and turned his head slightly towards the ape, still focused on Batman.

"That wasn't the deal!"

"No matter! Gorillas are supreme!"

Grodd let loose a primal cry of triumph as he beat his chest, fists raised skyward.

Then the white light dimmed and the humming stopped.

Standing atop the W, Alex held her Laser Lipstick with a relieved smile. The severed cable lay at her feet. She shot her Bungee Belt up to the railing above and retracted it to pull herself up to the others.

"Someone call for an electrician?" she quipped.

Sam and Clover cheered, and Batman spared a smile.

"Fool!" Grodd yelled at Bowman, whose head jerked to look at the ape. "What have you been doing while she did that?"

Still holding his split bow in half, Bowman said, "Hey, gimme a break. I'm evil, but even I'm not going to shoot a girl with her back turned. Even if I could." He dropped the two halves of his bow and raised his palms in supplication. "Also, not on board for an apes-only world."

Alex walked over to him warily, holding a pair of WOOHP handcuffs she'd pulled from her backpack. He smirked, eyebrow arched, and she snapped the cuffs over his outstretched wrists. She gave him a surprised look.

"Surrendering? That doesn't happen often," Alex said warily. Her eyes widened abruptly. "Whoa!"

A lower intensity of white energy formed out of the top of the Phase Oscillator, bathing those gathered around it in its light.

"It must have had enough of a charge. We need to shut it down now!" Batman yelled.

He threw a few spherical concussion grenades at Owlman and Grodd. But the gorilla pulled the Oscillator and its custom base away protectively, and Owlman dodged expertly. Sam drew a purple tube from her backpack, and pointed it at the villains.

"Stun Tan Lotion, do your thing!" Sam yelled.

She angled it and squirted liquid which reached Owlman. Though he dodged the initial spray, there was no avoiding the oil slick that dispersed around him. He spun wildly, arms flailing, until he landed face-first with a crash. The exposed skin of his mouth and huge jaw not covered by his cowl was drenched in the substance. As a result, he was stunned, a pained expression stuck to his face.

Despite the dire situation, the girls could barely restrain from chuckling. Even Batman's eyes were wide and his mouth was agape at the sight of the formerly intense foe, frozen in an awkward pose.

"Imbeciles!" bellowed Grodd, seemingly at both the heroes and Owlman.

He briefly turned, then whipped around with his blaster, firing at the others. Clover had the Ice Queen Perfume out of her backpack, ready to counterattack, when Grodd angled a blast at the tube of Stun Tan Lotion in Sam's hand, causing it to explode into a spray over the spies and Batman.

"Look out!" shouted Alex.

But even with them spread out, the substance rained down on them. Despite the spies' shielding most of it from themselves with their gloved arms, they were frozen. Batman was spared due to crouching defensively under his cape.

He pivoted back around to face Grodd, who fired at him with his blaster, pinning him down. Though the spies were too stunned to move much, the small amount they were hit with allowed for speech.

"Spray him- with the perfume," Clover managed to say.

Batman looked to the fallen blue star-shaped glass perfume bottle, momentarily struck by the surreal situation. He lunged for it, dodging blaster fire, and sprayed at the enraged gorilla. The mist covered a wide range before him, instantly encasing Grodd and the Oscillator in ice. The Caped Crusader breathed out a sigh of relief; the ice had stopped the Oscillator's impending destruction as well.

Helicopter blades and a rush of air caused Batman to tense up again, but it was Gotham's Special Crimes Unit chopper that hovered into view. A few burly men in combat gear emerged from the side of it to take away Bowman and Owlman. They hooked up cables firmly to Grodd, still trapped in ice.

"You think that's secure?" The taller man with short black hair asked the other.

The shorter man with weathered features and intense eyes looked back mischievously.

"Grodd usually wants to destroy or rule the world. Does it matter?"

A man in a tan trench coat with thick glasses and a moustache exited the passenger side of the chopper, approached the shorter man, then chatted with him.

Batman found Sam's fallen Laser Lipstick and used it to melt the ice around the Phase Oscillator. He cut the mechanical base it was lodged into in half and claimed the Oscillator in his gloved hands.

Blue Beetle, opting for light blue wings this time, finally soared back up from below and landed alongside him.

"That looks a little more... girly than your usual gear," Beetle noted with surprise.

"I borrowed it from her," Batman said, dead serious, with a gesture to Sam. "Those three really helped me out on this one," he added, indicating the spies.

"Are they going to be-" Beetle started.

The thin film of Stun Tan Lotion shattered from each of the girls, and they stretched their sore limbs in relief. The spies then joined hands and raised their arms in victory.

"We did it!" yelled Alex, and the other spies cheered.

Beetle grinned in response.

Clover glanced over to the man in the trench coat in thought, finger on her chin.

"Hey, we have an old guy that shows up at the end of our missions to take away the bad guys and congratulate us too!" Clover exclaimed.

The man in the coat turned his head at that, having overheard a bit.

"I didn't know you have a boss, Batman," Alex said in a playful tone, nudging him gently.

The hero looked at her, brows raised. "That's Jim Gordon of Gotham PD," he stated.

Gordon waved to them and excused himself to walk back to the chopper. After he climbed aboard, the helicopter labored to lift the frozen gorilla, then rose and flew off into the night.

Sam took a picture of the impressive view of the city lights with her X-Powder, then noticed the giant neon W just below them. She put a free hand on Alex's shoulder, and the one palming the gadget on Clover's shoulder.

"Remind you guys of anything?" she asked them with a lilt to her voice.

A moment passed, then, "WOOHP!" Clover and Alex replied.

Sam reopened her X-Powder, pressed a few buttons, and showed off a picture of their L.A. skyscraper at daytime. It had a W-shaped white rooftop, and below it, flush to the rows of light blue glass windows was the WOOHP icon: a giant white W set on a horizontally-stretched globe.

Batman, though rarely one to dally after a caper, paused to see the uncanny photo. Beetle leaned in to look as well.

"Remarkable," Batman said.

Soon, Batman finished thawing out the Oscillator from its ice with the Laser Lipstick, then examined the damaged device. The girls looked at the Oscillator with frowns.

"Oh no. Now what?" Alex lamented, looking to her friends.

Sam and Clover gazed at her sadly. Beetle rubbed the back of his neck, a frown on his face.

"Don't forget the spare," Batman said with a hint of playfulness, then pressed his belt buckle.

The Batplane appeared from below and landed on the deck nearby with just enough room to fit. He leapt into the cockpit and returned with the other jagged iron Oscillator in one hand, and a smooth purple compact in the other. He handed the compact to a smiling Alex, then worked the controls of the second Oscillator until a black portal appeared nearby.

"Thank goodness! Things were so hectic, I'd forgotten," Sam said, hands clasped. "We really appreciate it."

She encased Batman's free hand with both of hers.

"I'll miss you Batman. It was awesome working together," Alex said sadly.

She fought back tears as she hugged Batman's other arm, still outstretched due to holding up the Oscillator.

"Thank _you_ , ladies," Batman said, and let out a small smile. "You're skilled, don't have powers, and your gadgets are impressive." He thought for a moment. "Kind of like three Batgirls."

The spies grinned at that, then Clover walked in front of Batman, clear of the beam.

"So you _do_ have someone special," Clover said, a bit miffed. "Why didn't you say so?"

Batman blinked in surprise, "No, Batgirl is not-" he broke off when he received a kiss on the cheek from the blonde.

"Yeah, that's what they all say," she interjected. "That was for being such a great hero," she added, a bit tearfully.

"What about me?" Beetle pleaded.

"Oh, Beetle. Thanks so much," Sam said kindly.

"Good working with ya," Clover said cheerily.

Alex walked in front of him and shook his hand and pursed her lips. "I've been curious about your face, but I guess you've got the secret identity thing going," she added.

"W-well-" Beetle stammered, in a conflicted tone.

He allowed his full black mask to vanish, revealing a lean, handsome, tanned face with thick brows and full black hair. Batman shook his head at the younger man and sighed.

"Nice to see you!" Alex chuckled, and gave him a quick hug. "I'd totally go out with you if I didn't have a boyfriend. In another dimension," she added with an apologetic look.

Beetle's expression shifted from surprise, to slight disappointment, a goofy smile. "Ha, yeah that's- tricky. Wow, okay. Well, you take care, Alex."

She nodded in reply to him, smiling sheepishly.

"Well, we've got to get back home to Mali-U," Sam said quietly.

The three girls waved sadly, said goodbye to the two heroes, walked through the portal, and vanished. Batman shut off the portal and finally lowered the Oscillator. Satisfied with the minimal damage to the Tower, he retrieved the second Oscillator. Then he noticed something left on the rooftop, bent down, and retrieved it. He stood and looked to Beetle.

"Mali-U... Malibu…" Batman trailed off, gazing into the distance.

Beetle leaned forward and squinted at him in curiosity.

"I'm trying to imagine you fighting Gorilla Grodd on the beach," Beetle said. "Maybe surfing with Hawaiian shorts over your outfit."

Batman frowned, shook his head, then smiled at Beetle.

"I'll see you, Jaime. Thanks again."

He put a hand on his shorter friend's shoulder briefly.

"Glad to help out. See you, Batman," Jaime replied, mask back in place.

Beetle extended out his rocket thrusters.

Batman climbed into his jet, and with a burst of his engine, flew away. Beetle blasted off, headed to his own more distant home.

* * *

 **Mali-U Campus**

"What a mission!" Alex exclaimed, and collapsed on the purple, pink-flower design-covered couch.

"I'll say," Sam replied from the kitchen, pouring three glasses of water.

"Thanks," Clover said after accepting hers. "Too bad we'll never see him again," she lamented.

"You never know," Sam said kindly.

Sam carried two drinks back to the spacious living room, Clover in tow. She set one in front of Alex on the oval-shaped coffee table, then sat on the couch with an exhausted smile. Alex sat up, thanked her, and drank some, followed by Sam and Clover.

"Yeah, I hope he won't forget us," Clover said.

Sam and Alex looked at her and nodded with hopeful smiles.

* * *

 **Gotham- Batcave**

The vast cave was empty and quiet, the Batcomputer was powered down, and most of the lights were off. To the right of the Batcomputer and Batmobile at the Hall of Trophies to the side of the three colossal well-known ones, were smaller trophies under glass. They included a top hat, a gold staff with a question mark-shaped end, and an umbrella. But a new trophy was on a stand in the back: an empty blue star-shaped perfume bottle with a silver cylindrical nozzle on top.

Closer to the entrance of the cave amidst the stalactites, a bat squeaked to its fellow kind, seemingly to rouse them to action. They took flight with a boisterous flapping of wings, eager for the impending hunt for prey.

* * *

A/N: It's true; Batman never interacts on-screen with Gordon in Batman: tBatB. Gordon only appears twice, without dialogue. Oddly, Batman mentions his vanishing on Gordon in an episode (as we see in other Batman shows), suggesting they know each other.

This Wayne Tower is based off one I saw in a recent video game in an image search. I don't remember seeing the tower in this series and took liberties. The line about Malibu and Grodd is a reference to Mitefall, the final episode of the series. Yes, Batman, Grodd, and others- in Malibu. (Apologies for the slight spoilers)

Thanks very much for reading this. Hope you enjoyed. If so, please review and favorite!


End file.
